


The Calusari

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [45]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	The Calusari

"What do you think he meant...'It knows you'?" Scully asked, taking a sip of coffee that was hot, but not altogether tasty.

Mulder thought about it for a long moment. He imagined she could be so casual about it because she hadn't been through what he'd been through. But she had yet to tell him about being thrown across the room by an invisible force. He shrugged. His coffee was darker than hers, but only because the waitress hadn't brought them enough little milk pods. To compensate, she'd given him the better part of her dessert. "I don't know that it means anything, Scully."

She rested her elbows on the table and interlaced her fingers, her thumbs resting against her lips. "Why would he have said it if it didn't mean anything?" she asked. She let one thumbnail slip past her lip and catch on her top front teeth, where she then pulled it out with a small click. She repeated the action over and over as she waited for his answer.

As he finished Scully's slice of cheesecake, he slid the plate towards the centre of the table. He licked a bit of the caramel sauce off of his finger and looked at her. "He believed it. That's why he said it. It doesn't mean any more than that," he said definitively.

The answer wasn't good enough for her. It didn't explain what had happened in that room with Mrs. Holvey and her son. It didn't explain anything Mulder had gone through in that hospital room with Charlie. "Yeah, but--"

"You asked me what he meant, Scully, and that's the only answer I've got. He believed it, but that doesn't make it true." He stood then and went to the register to pay for their meals. When he returned a minute later, he could tell Scully was still trying to reason it all out in her head. He stood by the table and waited as she took a last gulp of her coffee. "Look at it this way, you can threaten an atheist with eternity in hell all you want, but if they don't believe in it, it's not going to affect them, is it?"

Scully stood and followed Mulder to the door, wondering if he was really proposing the 'mind over matter' theory for them to deal with what had just happened. She could tell he wasn't even satisfied with it, but she shrugged "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed. "Good night, Mulder."

"Night, Scully," they parted at their motel doors, but it was hours before either of them slept.


End file.
